


Roll of the Dice

by triscilie



Series: Markbum Domestic AU [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, ChildYoungjae, Domestic, Fluff, It gets a little hot and heavy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: Jaebum is trying to get laid but his beautiful ray of sunshine Youngjae is a giant cockblock. Alternatively...you win some and you lose some.





	

It had been exactly three weeks since the last time Jaebum and Mark had...relations, and Jaebum was about to blow a fume. He had a business trip that flew him to Japan that was initially only supposed to last a week but was extended to two weeks. Which was painful enough without later discovering that Mark had signed himself up to help with a school picnic that left his husband exhausted and not in the mood for days. 

Now Jaebum always appreciated how much work Mark put into being a stay at home dad...that being said Mark took it upon himself to sleep a lot. And not clocking in his usual hours made it nearly impossible to convince him to do anything in bed other than sleep. 

After dinner Jaebum cornered Mark in the kitchen arms bracketing him against the counter. Mark whined immediately. 

“Jaebum. I'm still tired, you know I had a long day.”

“Mark…” 

“Jaebum.” Mark raised his brow and crossed his arms defiantly. 

“Okay. Let's get this over with. What do you want?” Jaebum huffed out impatiently. Mark may be tired but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to negotiate. 

“Hmm...I don't know.” Mark eyed him carefully, “What are you offering?”

Jaebum met his gaze evenly. “I'll take Youngjae to school everyday next week.” 

“Oh like that's a sacrifice. You enjoy doing that.” Mark pulled back and slapped his chest with the back of his hand. “Up your game.”

“Fine. Soccer on Saturdays.”

“And Sundays. Its our turn to take the team out for pizza.” Mark countered back. 

“The whole weekend? I'm not falling for that.” Jaebum said skeptically rolling his eyes. Mark smirked splaying his hands over Jaebum's chest and leaned closer biting his lips. Jaebum’s eyes narrowed in on those sharp canines pressing into his husbands plush, soft lips.

“Are you sure about that?” Mark asked tilting his head slightly, purposely exposing the pale expanse of his neck. Jaebum growled lowly but caught himself when he saw Mark smirking. 

“Maybe you’re right. I am that desperate. Except you forget one thing Mark.” Jaebum snuck an arm around his husband's waist pulling him close quickly. Mark’s breath hitched at the movement and he flushed when Jaebum’s nose brushed against his own. 

“I don't think I'm the only one.” Jaebum purred in his husband's ear. He kissed down his jaw and smirked when Mark shivered against him. 

“Fine. Just Sunday.” Mark pushed Jaebum off him, still blushing red. He pointed at him warningly, “But I have to be awake by 7:00 tomorrow. So this better happen soon.”

“Then what are we waiting for…” Jaebum reached for Mark’s hand pressing a few kisses against his knuckles before dragging him back to the stairs. 

But his path was suddenly blocked by the cutest roadblock in the world. Youngjae was smiling sheepishly up at his fathers with a board game poorly hidden behind him. 

“Daddy? Papa?” Youngjae asked in that sweet voice that always got Jaebum to bend to his son’s every request. Jaebum groaned lowly already knowing he was going to say yes. 

Youngjae didn't even have to ask to know he got what he wanted and he cheered rushing to the living room to set up the board game. Mark giggled squeezing his hand before releasing it to join Youngjae. Hopefully this wouldn't take long..

An hour and a half into monopoly and Jaebum was regretting his decision. 

Jaebum loved Youngjae, he loved the kid more than life itself. He would give his son the world if he could. Youngjae was his precious ray of sunshine that brightened his heart and soul.

But god dammit if this kid didn’t go to sleep Jaebum was going to go insane. 

“Youngjae, it’s almost 9:00…” Mark warned lightly. His son looked up with doe eyes. 

“But...but I wanted to finish the game.” Youngjae whined softly, he turned to Jaebum instantly. “You always let me finish playing.”

Jaebum cursed internally, the kid was right. Usually he would let Youngjae finish the game but usually Jaebum wasn't this desperate to get laid.

“He’s right, you always let him finish.” Mark smirked, enjoying the dark look that crossed Jaebum’s face. “Alright angel, lets finish the game!”

“Yay! Okay Papa it's your turn!” Youngjae smiled brightly depositing the dice in his father’s hand. Jaebum smiled back tightly only shaking his fist slightly around his dice. 

Jaebum realized quickly that Youngjae’s only hope of winning was going to be at least another painstaking hour of gameplay. He had already seen Mark muffle a few yawns and Jaebum was dangerously close to losing tonight to sleep. 

The only problem was that Jaebum had a bad habit of spoiling Youngjae rotten. He would let Youngjae win just because he loved seeing the genuine joy his son would express in victory. Mark had often called him out on it, but Jaebum didn't seem to see the problem. Maybe now though it was time to teach Youngjae that you can't always win...

Jaebum took a deep breath before reaching for his colorful wad of paper and handing it to Mark, the designated banker. With the most serious expression he could manage he said, “I'm gonna need six houses.” 

He managed to bankrupt both his husband and son in about three turns. Needless to say, Youngjae was not used to losing. And he did not take it well.

Youngjae immediately started crying. Mark cooed at the boy scooping him up in his arms. He draped his arms tightly around his father's neck and dug his head in his chest. 

“What's wrong angel?” Mark asked soothingly, rocking the boy in his arms. 

“I-I didn't win!!” Youngjae cried, sounding so genuinely sad it was heartbreaking. “I really really wanted to win.”

“I know, I know…” Mark shot Jaebum a knowing look, that his husband responded with a scowl. “But I didn't win, and I'm okay right?”

“But I always win!” Youngjae whined into Mark’s shoulder. Mark tried comforting him but Jaebum could see the exhaustion in his eyes and he immediately jumped to take Youngjae. Mark looked at him questionably. 

“It's okay. I got this.” Jaebum said hoisting Youngjae against his shoulder. Mark smiled at him in appreciation.

“Okay. I'll be waiting for you.” Mark winked at him and climbed up the stairs his hips swaying slightly. Jaebum watched him longingly before moving to follow. By the time he placed Youngjae back on his bed the child had stopped crying but his eyes were still red and puffy. 

“Papa, you cheated. I always win!” Youngjae complained crossing his arms tightly. Jaebum sighed, he probably deserved that for letting Youngjae win constantly.

“Do you really think I would cheat?” he asked calmly. Youngjae’s face softened at that and he looked down. 

“...no.” he admitted sadly, “But...I…”

“Look Youngjae.” Jaebum leaned against the headboard to wrap an arm around Youngjae’s shoulder. “You know you can't always win, right?”

Youngjae pouted cutely and Jaebum had to resist pinching those cheeks. “But I like winning.” 

Jaebum laughed, “I know buddy, but sometimes it doesn't always work out that way. But think about it this way, did you not have fun playing with us?”

“Of course I did!” Youngjae quickly assured. “I love playing with you guys.” 

Jaebum smiled fondly down at him, “And we love playing with you too. See it isn't all about winning and losing as long as you had fun.”

“I guess. But I don't...like losing. It makes me say mean things.” Youngjae flushed in embarrassment. He looked up at Jaebum apologetically, “I'm sorry for saying you cheated Papa.”

“That's okay, buddy. I could never be mad at you.” Jaebum squeezed him tightly. “I know losing can be tough but you have to stay positive. You know whenever you win, me and Daddy lose right? Do we get sad and upset?”

“No…”

“What do we do?”

“You tell me I did a good job.” Youngjae said thoughtfully tapping his chin. He looked up at Jaebum and smiled brightly at him, “That was a really fun game. Good job Papa!”

“Thanks Youngjae. I'm so proud of you.” Jaebum smiled softly down at Youngjae before pressing a kiss against his forehead. “Now let's get some sleep. Goodnight angel.”

“Night papa.” Youngjae replied sweetly. 

He left the room with a smile but then cringed when he glanced at his watch. Opening his bedroom door he sighed when he saw Mark curled above the sheets sound asleep. 

Jaebum ran a hand through his hair and groaned. He shook his head in defeat and headed to the bathroom to prepare to join his husband. Unfortunately only for sleep. 

By the time he got back bare chested and wearing only sweats, Mark rolled back in bed to stare at him. 

“Jaebum…” Mark’s voice croaked out before groggily sitting up on his elbows. He yawned loudly and patted the space next to him, “Come on. Let's do this.”

Jaebum snorted sitting down at the edge of the mattress, “You’re exhausted. Lets just go to sleep.” 

Mark blinked up at him bleary eyed, and hair tousled “Are you saying you don't want any of this?” he gestured to himself with a lazy wave of his hand. 

“Oh baby, you have no idea…” Jaebum laughed leaning over to press a soft kiss to Mark’s lips. “But you have an early morning tomorrow. Get some sleep.”

Mark quickly shuffled under the sheets and sighed in content at the comforting warmth. Jaebum joined him chuckling at his husband. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Mark murmured curling against Jaebum’s chest. He pressed a chaste kiss underneath Jaebum’s jaw. Jaebum kissed his forehead in return. 

“Oh I'm holding you to that one.”

.

.

.

Mark was barely able to open his bedroom door the following day before suddenly Jaebum was pressing Mark into the mattress. The older male’s squeak of surprise was quickly swallowed by his husband. Mark melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and running his fingers through copper locks.  
Jaebum then slotted their hips together, smirking as Mark threw his head back and moaned. He dived in to suck bruises against the pale skin, thoroughly enjoying Mark whimpering at each bite. His hands slid down his husbands slim body before gripping firmly at his waist. 

“Ahh Jaebum...please....” Mark begged. Jaebum continued nipping at his pink lips, moving to pull Mark’s pants down. 

“Please what, baby? Tell me what you want?” 

Mark groaned about to respond when suddenly there was a knock at their bedroom door. The pair froze at the sound. 

“Daddy? Papa?” Youngjae’s gentle voice echoed from outside the room. “Can I show you the drawing I made today? Teacher put 2 stars on it!”

Jaebum dropped his head against Mark’s chest to collect his breath. “Not again…” he muttered. 

“What did you say?” Mark asked pursing his lips in amusement. Jaebum lifted his head to glare at him before turning to the door.

“Youngjae. Your Daddy and I are talking right now. So I need you to go back to your room and we’ll look at your drawing later, okay?” Jaebum winced, bracing himself in the short silence that followed. 

“Oh okay.” Youngjae replied before they could hear him walking away. They waited quietly for a few moments before Mark threw his head back and laughed. 

“I can't believe you denied your precious angel-”

“Shut up.” Jaebum continued kissing down Mark’s neck before moving to pull off his husband's shirt.

Mark allowed Jaebum to remove his shirt before grinning up at him, “Also, we’re talking? Really?”

“I'm going to kill you.” Jaebum groaned pulling at Mark’s pants aggressively.

“You know I never thought I would hear the word daddy in our bedroom-”

“Mark!” Jaebum growled dangerously, one of his large hands moving to grip Mark’s wrists above him and restraining his movements. He kissed him hard, Mark having no choice but to let Jaebum slide into his mouth tangling their tongues. Jaebum pulled back shortly, “I'm gonna need you to shut the hell up and use that pretty little mouth for something other than your snippy comments.”

Mark stared back up at him, eyes half lidded and lips red from kissing. He was flushed red and looking like all kinds of sin. Jaebum was so screwed.

“Bring it on.” 

.

.

.

“Happy?” Mark asked lightly, a giggle threatening to escape his lips. Jaebum just hummed, digging his head deeper in the crook of Mark’s neck. He pressed soft kisses against the bruised skin.

“Very. But it's been awhile, we might need to continue with part two soon.”

“I'm tired…” Mark grumbled stretching his arms above his head. 

“Yeah? Well suck it up I've been suffering for three weeks.”

“Don't be dramatic.”

“Three weeks Mark, three weeks! I'm a hot-blooded male. I have needs.” Jaebum nosed into the blond strands before taking a deep breath.

“Fine, fine…” Mark shook his head fondly. He turned around to kiss Jaebum soundly. This time Mark took control of the kiss, cleverly sliding his tongue into his husband's mouth and drawing out a low groan from Jaebum that vibrated through his chest. By the time Mark pulled back Jaebum’s eyes remained closed lingering in their previous position. 

Mark grinned leaning forward to peck his lips again, “Thanks for taking Youngjae to soccer the entire weekend.” 

“Yeah...no problem…” Jaebum mumbled in a daze as Mark continued sucking down his neck. He hummed in pleasure until Mark’s words sunk in. 

“Hey! Wait...the entire weekend? We agreed only Sunday?” 

“That was for round one. Another round, another day.”

“Mark!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I wish it could have gotten steamier but I had a hard enough time with this.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at triscilie!


End file.
